


JJ Project Drabbles

by newblooms



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung and jaebum have been together for what seems like forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	JJ Project Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwoo/gifts).



> to hanna for her birthday, even though its 10 days late and probably the worst thing ive ever written.

Jinyoung wipes the sleep from his eyes as he quickly pulls on one of the sweaters littered around his floor. It's early - too early for him to be up - but he needs to out and back before anyone wakes up. 

Getting out of his adjoined room without waking anybody is difficult, especially with Mark and Jackson taking up the whole floor, but Jinyoung manages to make it out with minimal damage. He leaves a sticky note on the door of their managers room, just in case, and makes his way out of the door. 

It's colder than Jinyoung had planned it to be and by the time he gets to the 24 hour convenience store he's shivering in his sweats, bringing his hands up to his mouth to blow hot air into them. It's quiet when he goes in, but given the time Jinyoung isn't surprised at lack of people crowding the store.

Jinyoung makes his way over to the small pastry selection, picking out the two cupcakes that look the freshest. He looks the time as the cashier checks him out; he still has about an hour before anyone should be up. 

The dorm is still in striking silence when Jinyoung carefully pries open the door. He checks to make sure Youngjae is sleeping in the living room with Coco before making his way into Jaebum's room. It's as cluttered as it usually is, but in the dark Jinyoung trips over countless books and dirty clothes. Jinyoung sets the cupcakes he was carrying on the stack of Youngjae's school books next to their bed before turning to Jaebum. He's snoring loudly, hair sticking up at ever end, and legs tangled in the blanket. Jinyoung almost feels bad for waking him, but this is their only time in the day full of schedules. 

"Jaebum," Jinyoung says lightly, gently shaking his shoulder. Jaebum blinks his eyes open, groaning. 

"Jinyoung? Did I oversleep? What time is it?" Jaebum asks in quick succession, voice groggy with sleep. He sits up, checking his phone. "It's so early, what's going on?"

"Do you know what day of the year it is?"

"Jinyoung, I don't even know what day of the week it is." 

"It's our audition date. It's been six years since we tried out, six years with each other," Jinyoung explains, smiling softly as Jaebums eyes widen. 

"Jesus has it really been that long?” Jaebum asks as Jinyoung curls up next to him. Jaebum pulls him closer so that their legs are entangled, Jinyoung’s head resting on Jaebum’s warm chest. 

“Doesn’t seem like it, huh?” Jinyoung says, looking up at Jaebum. 

“No, no it doesn’t,” Jaebum hums, pressing a gentle kiss to Jinyoung’s forehead. Jinyoung shuts his eyes, laying his head back on Jaebum. Jinyoung feels Jaebum softly drawing figures on his back and he sighs peacefully. 

“Do you ever what would have happened if we never auditioned?” Jinyoung questions. “Do you think we would’ve found each other?”

“Without a doubt in my mind,” Jaebum muses, running his hand through Jinyoung’s hair. 

“How?”

“Maybe you became a world class actor that you should be and I'm get booked to sing the OST for your new drama. Or you became the kindergarten teacher you wanted to be when you were younger and I end up a single dad who's son just happens to be in kindergarten. Or-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Jinyoung laughs, interrupting Jaebum’s alternate realities. 

“I don't know exactly how we would end up, but I do know that there's no way I wouldn't spend the rest of my life with you.”

Jaebum can feel Jinyoung smiling against his chest as he goes back to drawing figure's on Jinyoung's back. They sit like that for a while, content in each other's warmth and company before Jaebum notices the small pastries sitting next to the bed. "Hey, are those for us?" Jaebum asks, only to be met with silence.

He glances down to find Jinyoung sleeping soundly against him. He smiles softly, gently brushing the bangs off Jinyoung's forehead. Jaebum just let's him stay like he his, careful not to wake him. They don't have to be up for another twenty minutes anyway.


End file.
